Rooftop Dome
by Stitchfan 82
Summary: This story takes place Between Lilo & Stitch 2 Stitch has a Glitch and Stitch the MovieThis is my explanation for why the Rooftop Dome Changed between the two movies


This story takes place Between Lilo & Stitch 2 Stitch has a Glitch and Stitch the Movie.

I do not own L&S

This story edited by hamishwarfare

(Please forgive any Spelling and grammar mistakes)

Rooftop Dome

Lilo & Stitch where in the Rooftop Dome (the one that appeared in L&S 2) when, out of no where, Stitch tagged Lilo before running down the spiral staircase with Lilo chasing after him. Unfortunately for Lilo, her sandal caught on a loose nail causing her to fall forwards, tumbling into Stitch knocking him down the stairs as well. Stitch wasn't worried about himself falling; but he was worried about Lilo and so did his very best to cushion Lilo's fall. At the sound of a crash Nani ran to the staircase door.

Nani opened the door and saw Lilo and Stitch on the floor.

"Lilo, are you ok?" she said. "I'm fine Nani. Stitch caught me, it's a good thing he so fluffy." "What happened?" a voids said. It was Jumba and Pleakley, who was standing right beside him. "Lilo fell down the spiral staircase" Nani said angrily "I told you that thing was too dangerous the day you installed it"

Nani turn to Lilo and stitch "from now on you to sleep in the bedroom".

"What?" they all said together. "You heard me" was their only reply.

"But where will we sleep?" Pleakley asked. "You two can sleep in the dome."

"But it's so high" Pleakley whined "you see, Nani. You can't put Jumba and Pleakley in the Dome Pleakley's afraid of Heights."

"I am not" Pleakley said "I just don't like them."

"I am not caring with idea that much either" Jumba added.

"Then why did you build that thing?" Nani asked.

"I built it for little girl and 626. Thought they would be liking being on top of everything."

"Well they are going to the bedroom and that is final" Nani Said.

Jumba sat at his Computer working on some blueprints of the house.

"ahoh, I have got it! I have completed plans for new Rooftop Dome"

"Way to go Jumba" Pleakley said "Wow, Lilo and Stitch can move back there and we can move back to our bedroom".

"Let use be hoping so" Jumba said "remember bigger girl said room was originally belonging to little girl in original house she might decide she is messing it".

Pleakley gave him a weird look, "But I am pretty sure that little girl and 626 will want Rooftop Dome back. They were being very upset when bigger girl was wanting them to leave".

"Your right Jumba" Pleakley said. "Well, what are you waiting for? Lets go tell Nani".

"As you can be seeing bigger girl" Nani jumped and gave Jumba an angry look "What do you mean bigger girl" Nani said obviously thinking that Jumba was saying that she was fat. Pleakley turned to Nani and explained. "Nani" he said "have you have noticed that Jumba has been preferring to call Lilo and Stitch; little girl and 626?" Nani Nodded. "Well I fond out that Beltacwaneans scientists traditionally revert to one another not by their names but by their description. It is like the Grand Consul Woman, every buddy calls her that instead of her name. In fact I don't even know what her name is. But the reason that Jumba cause you 'bigger girl' is not because he thinks you are fat, but is because you are bigger than Lilo."

Nani gave them a wired look "Ok, what ware you saying"

"As you can be seeing" Jumba continued "the new Dome is having and elevator that is much safer than spiral staircase. Also new dome is having skylight instead of having half of the dome open exposing little girl & 626 to elements.

"That's good to hear" Nani said, remembering the time it stared raining and the Dome jammed open causing everything to get wet.

They than showed the blueprints to Lilo and Stitch and they said that they would be glad to gave Jumba & Pleakley Lilo's old room back if he built the dome.

One month later, the new dome was completed and Jumba was showing Lilo and Stitch around the room "as you can see; because of the elevator. The bunk beds wood not fit into new room I have installed new beds on either side of room." One of the beds followed the edge of the wall giving it a slight curve; just like the wall. The other was mounted on the wall just below a rectangular window and the bed folded up on hydraulics and could fold up against the wall to save space when it was not being used. The room has several other windows; the one above the folding bed, one above the curved bed and two more on either side of the dome. Directly about the elevator was a skylight that could be opened and closed by a button that was beside the folding bed. There was also a new computer in the room that they could use for whatever they wanted.

"Wow Jumba" Lilo said "This is really cool"


End file.
